Razz and Rags
Razz and Rags are a pair of free heroes in Kingdom Rush: Origins. They are unlocked at stage 10, Neverwonder. He starts at level 5. Description Ever wondered what might happen when you push a little guy to the limit? Here is your answer. As the peaceful gnomes got trampled, their homes destroyed and their lands ruined by Twilight Elves, Ogres and Gnolls... one little guy decided that enough was enough, so he built a big guy to help him out. The result is the meanest tag team in the Kingdom Rush Hero roster. Skills Primary RAGGIFIED (active) (cooldown: 25 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Transfigures an enemy of up to 200/600/any health into an allied fighting Ragdoll for 3/5/7 seconds. : (the description is incorrect on iOS, saying 4/5/6 seconds.) KAMIHARE (active) (cooldown: 36 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Sends forth 4/8/12 boom-bunnies that explode on contact dealing 30-40 area True Damage each. ANGRY GNOME (active) (cooldown: 17 seconds) (1/1/1 hero points): : Razz conjures a random item and magically flings it dealing 25-45/50-90/75-135 True Damage. HAMMER TIME (active) (cooldown: 36 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Rags hammers an area, stunning and dealing up to 72/96/120 damage over 3/4/5 seconds. : (In practice, Rags hammers 7/9/12 times, each dealing 10-15 area damage.) Hero Spell CHANGELING (active) (cooldown: 60 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): : Transfigures up to 2*/4/6/8 enemies into allied fighting Ragdolls for 10 seconds. : (the duration is incorrectly described on iOS, saying 5/6/7 seconds.) *:Razz's Ragdolls each have HP equal to the remaining HP of the enemy transformed. Secondary * Rags' melee attacks deal area damage, Razz deals magical damage. Order of Importance If all of their skills are available, they'll use them in this order: # Kamihare # Raggified # Angry Gnome # Hammer Time Stats Tips and Tricks Razz and Rags are excellent in dealing with swarms of enemies. Their boom-bunnies can instantly clear a group of Gnolls and damage even giant enemies considerably, while their Hammer Time ability can stun enemies around them, stalling them for enough time to dish out extra damage. Their Hero Spell, if timed and placed correctly, can create an army of Ragdolls (up to eight at a time) that serve as temporary meat shields for other incoming enemies. One major disadvantage of Razz and Rags, however, is that their movement speed is EXTREMELY SLOW, comparable to that of an Earth Elemental, so do not rely on them for micromanagement unless absolutely necessary. The duo also fall short in terms of damage, despite the area effect that Rags possesses and Razz having a quick firing speed, the damage is so low that skills are their real strength. * Quick enemies will have a hard time getting past an area that Razz and Rags are defending. Their tanky playstyle works well at holding an area down. ** With Raggified, an enemy can be stopped while also serving as an ally, effectively stalling 2 enemies at once. In stages with the presence of enemies that deals a lot of damage, Raggified can be a death sentence to the victim. Examples of enemies that can help to destroy Raggified's victims are Twilight Heretic, Twilight Golem, Shadow Champion, etc. ** Taking advantage of having an additional blocker can help group enemies together, allowing the AOE of Hammer Time and Kamihare to truly shine. ** Keep Razz's placement in mind on any stage that uses teleporters, as it is easy to waste the cooldown against the back end of a teleporter. ** With a high health rating, Razz and Rags can hold their own for awhile until their skills recharge. ** Even with Rags's lack of mobility, Kamihare can strike enemies from across the map, providing map-wide support. Changeling can be aimed anywhere in the level, creating a secondary chokepoint for a moment, enabling Razz and Rags to stay put without any major drawbacks. * Changeling is a very versatile skill, and smart targeting is key to maximize its utility. ** Aiming straight into a group of enemies is only effective if others are behind them. It's often best to aim ahead of a group, where the AOE radius can clip the first few enemies in a group and transform them so that they can fight the enemies behind them. ** Unless a massive AOE attack like Thunderbolt is ready, do NOT transform an entire lone group of enemies. It will throw off the timing of tower abilites, finely tuned to activate at the right time with a proper setup. Leaving the group of enemies stuck there gives the possiblity of other enemies grouping together with them for an even stronger horde with a better chance of breaking through. ** It is worth noting that Ragdolls have a VERY small aggro range, take this into account when deciding who to change. * Rags' slow area attack (2.0s) is somewhat compensated by Razz's fast ranged attack (0.8s) which deals magic damage. Range File:RnR_range.png|Razz and Rags' range * Scope: 220 in ranged, 90 in melee Quotes * "Argy bargy!" * "This is amazing!" * "Am I ragging on you?" * "Razzmatazz!" * (death) "No, no, no. . ." Trivia * Razz & Rags appearance of a small person riding a larger one is likely based on the relationship between Bran Stark and Hodor in George R.R. Martin’s series A Song of Ice and Fire, or the T.V. adaption Game of Thrones. * Razz is the second Gnome hero introduced, following Hacksaw from the first Kingdom Rush. Because of their different appearances and fighting styles, it is unlikely they are related, but they both did think of the concept of building something big to help them in battle. * The music that plays during the Hammer Time attack is the 8-bit theme song from the original arcade game Donkey Kong. It’s more well known as the music that plays in the Smash Brothers series when a player picks up the Hammer item, which causes them to rapidly beat a giant hammer up and down to attack opponents. The name of the skill is derived from a popular song of the same name. Gallery Razz_BunnyBoom.PNG|Bunnies! Razz_Anchor.PNG|Anchors away! Razz_Chair.PNG|Need a seat? Razz_Chicken.PNG|Are you chicken? Razz_Mushroom.PNG|He's a fungi. Razz_Action2.PNG|I put a spell on you.. Razz_Action3.PNG|..and now you're mine! Razz_Action4.PNG|It's hammer time! Razz_Action5.PNG|Go do that voodoo that you do, so well. Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Melee Heroes